


Reasons To Be Thankful

by SamuelJames



Series: Disgustingly Domestic [1]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Audrey Is Present But Sleeping, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Mentions Dead Characters (No Death In Fic), Multi, No Actual Non-Con But Discussion Of Consent Issues Around Jean's Conception, Trouble-Free Haven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke accidentally wakes Nathan and the conversation turns from Thanksgiving dinner to planning for their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons To Be Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Reasons To Be Grateful_   
>  _Pairing: Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos._   
>  _Rating: 15+/R_   
>  _Summary: Duke accidentally wakes Nathan and the conversation turns from Thanksgiving dinner to planning for their future._   
>  _Notes: Discussion of the consent issues regarding Jean. Mentions of characters which are already dead. No deaths in the fic._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Duke crawls into bed at two and despite being careful he accidentally jostles Nathan which is always a risk with three of them in this bed.

"What time is it?"

"Just gone two. Everything's prepped though."

"We would have helped."

Duke grins even though Nathan can't see him properly. "Audrey hates being supervised in the kitchen and you tried your best with the onions but the pieces were just too big. I want to do this for you guys. Veggies are good to go, I'll do the stuffing later and get the turkey on first thing. She needs this, Nathan, with Charlotte gone. All we've got left is each other."

Nathan puts his hand on Duke's hip. "You think any more about tracking down Jean now that we've ended the Troubles?"

"I honestly don't know what to do. She's got a family who love her and I don't know much beyond her name and what she looked like at zero days old. It wouldn't be fair to disrupt that but it's not fair that she's the result of some Trouble, that I was seduced by Beatr... Helena. What would we tell her? Hey mommy's alter-ego made it impossible for men to say no and you almost killed me the day you were born but your home-town is safe now."

"What she did was so far from okay."

"I know but Beatrice wasn't in control of her. Both of us got this daughter that neither of us asked for but I wish I could get to see her grow up. At least you and Audrey got to hold her."

"None of it is fair, Duke. You'd be a good dad, given the chance."

Duke can only sort of see Nathan's eyes. "This goodnight got a little deep. You'd be good too, if you didn't turn to mush around babies. Our kid... Nope, backtrack on that. Any kid would have you wrapped around their finger."

"I wonder what it would have been like if I could have been a dad to James. Chief was tough but Max was an asshole. I think I'd be a bit strict but not distant."

"Wouldn't want to raise a juvenile delinquent like me."

"Hey, Duke, that's your past. I love you, love the man you've become. I wish I'd known how bad it was for you. Besides, knowing you was an adventure. I was so scared of coloring outside the lines that I needed someone to pull me off course occasionally."

Duke puts his hand on Nathan's. "We all made it to this, to our happy ending, despite our parents. I could see you making rules and sneaking the kid ice-cream before dinner. You are frankly adorable around tiny humans. None of us have had the best example to follow. Mom's out there somewhere maybe. No kid should get parents like mine. I wouldn't be like either of them."

They're quiet for a moment, Duke wondering if kids are actually a real possibility for them. Nathan moves his hand, skimming Duke's side and bringing it up to cup his face before leaning in for a kiss. Nathan is understandably tactile now and Duke loves getting a reaction from him with a flick of his tongue. He pushes his leg between Nathan's and deepens their kiss. When they break apart they speak sharing breath.

"We should talk to Audrey about this, Duke."

"Okay. Think the town would be ready for a three-parent family?"

"I don't care if they're not. Audrey might not be either though, losing James and Charlotte."

"We'll talk to her later. Wanna be my big spoon?"

Nathan kisses him quickly, "sure."

Duke turns away and soon has Nathan's arm round him. There's a press of lips to his shoulder and one more whispered sentiment.

"Thanks for coming back to us."


End file.
